


As You Like It

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, small bits of OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young master always got what he wanted. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like It

The rain poured down in sheets, making the cobble stone road slippery. The trees swayed and the dark leaves fluttered in the howling wind. The light wood carriage shook and shuddered as the horses tried to keep themselves steady on the rocky road. Of all the nights for it to be this gloomy and disastrous, it had to be this night. The driver pulled the reigns to calm the four-legged creatures, knowing his master would be upset if something should happen. He tried to keep a steady but quick pace, wanting to get in from the rain. It would still be quite a while until they reached Vasto Lorde Manor, but he knew his master didn't like to dawdle. The sky was feather gray and the fog surrounded them.

The driver sighed, hoping he could get them there in one piece. His master had been away for quite awhile, on business to be exact, and the courtesans at the manor were starting to get weary. They were so used to the young master visiting them and being gone without so much as a word had left them confused and upset. The master didn't seem to care though, he had grown bored of most of them and he hoped now that he was back in town; he would be able to have something new to keep him company.

The rain started to slowly lighten, but the driver could still feel the soft trickle of water against his beard.

"How much longer, Zangetsu?" The older man looked over his shoulder at the sound of his master's voice.

"Not much longer, sir. You seem quite eager." The deep chuckle made Zangetsu smile. He did enjoy when his master wasn't so uptight.

"It's been a long time. I need a release, to unwind and relax a little. London was atrocious and not a beauty for miles, just a bunch of old men and their unattractive chubby faces. I can't believe they even had the audacity to hit on me. I bend over for no one."

"You know you shouldn't speak such lies. I have known you since you were a child." He listened to the young master mumble curses and he chuckled.

"You are right, old man. I guess you do know more than anyone else does. I should rephrase myself. He was the only one I bent over for. But sadly, he is long gone and that opportunity has gone with him."

"…I'm sure there will be another." The young master hummed in thought, but spoke not another word. Zangetsu always wondered how the young master handled being without his first lover. It wasn't so much a serious relationship as his partner was a married man, but it must have been hard, considering they had been together since the young master had turned fifteen. He had still been just a child and was thrown into something he surely couldn't understand. Zangetsu was actually proud that the young master had grown up to be such a gentleman.

After the young master's father died, he took over the family business, keeping it at the very top and in the black. He was young, powerful and rich and he knew how to charm just about anyone. So why was the young master visiting such a place as Vasto Lorde Manor? The young master didn't believe in relationships. He was too busy and he didn't trust many people. He enjoyed keeping to himself, so a relationship wouldn't just work. Of course there were women lining up to marry him, but he still enjoyed his trips to the manor and he wouldn't change that for anyone.

* * *

Pulling up to the large Victorian mansion, Zangetsu slowed the horses down to a stop. He watched a few servants scurry out of the large rust colored metal door and make their way over. One started to grab the young master's bags from the back while the other reached for the carriage door. The moment it was opened an average sized male stepped out. His skin was tan and smooth, fine as grade a silk. His eyes were large and the color of cocoa beans with flecks of gold. His lips were thin and perfect and his jaw was strong. The servants bowed, but they couldn't help themselves from gazing at the long apricot hair that was situated into low ponytail. Usually a man would be mocked for having such vibrant hair, but his was considered most unique and was the sign of a great man born.

He was clad in a dark gray suit, the overcoat unbuttoned showing off a deep blue waistcoat and hiding an all white silk blouse. A bright red tie added a touch of color even though nothing could compare to his hair.

"Good evening, young master Kurosaki. We are overjoyed that you were able to make it safely."

"I've been away far too long. Is Lord Aizen in?"

"Yes young master. He would like a meeting in the tearoom." The young master sighed and made his way past the still bowing servants, but not before bidding Zangestu farewell. He would not see him for a few weeks and he hoped that the man would enjoy another long vacation. He gracefully made his way up the stone steps, admiring the pale yellow columns.

Vasto Lorde Manor was a large residence, known for the housing of male and female courtesans. The property was massive and outstretched over large mass of land. It was about a few days ride from the township and clear over a small body of water. Trees lined the fortress like home and mazes adorned each side.

Young master Ichigo Kurosaki always enjoyed spending his time there. It wasn't just about the sexual release, but about the other relaxing things to enjoy. Lord Aizen made sure to always keep his top clients happy and that included investing in various different activities for them to participate in. Lord Aizen only catered to the most powerful and the richest in the land. He was known for having very eccentric workers who were willing to do anything to make their clients happy.

Stepping into the manor, Ichigo slipped off his suit coat and a servant came to gather it quickly. He didn't need to be escorted, knowing his way around the place as if he lived there. He made his way down a corridor, the bottom of his loafers making sounds that echoed off the stylish walls.

He passed by a few open rooms and he caught sight of a few courtesans inside. He smiled and made his way over, peeking inside to see what they had been up to. He would make Aizen wait a little while longer.

"I'm saddened," he said into the room, his voice carrying over to their ears. The three ladies quickly turned around and their eyes seemed to glitter as they gazed at the long orange hair. "I was not greeted by the three most beautiful women in the land."

"Young master!" they exclaimed and rushed over, wanting nothing more than to be near the powerful man. Each provided a kiss upon his cheek and he did the same upon their hands, making one of them blush.

"How are you, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki? I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Tch, what took you so long? You never tell us anything!" Tatsuki exclaimed, glaring at the much taller man. She was a feisty one and Ichigo enjoyed her just the way she was.

"Business that couldn't wait, but I am here now."

"Y-young master. W-who will be attending to you during your stay?" Ichigo hummed in thought, tapping his well-manicured finger against his chin.

"I am not sure, Orihime. I will have to speak to Lord Aizen about that. But rest assure…" He leaned over and let his lips ghost over her ear. He smirked when he saw the blush starting to rise against her cheeks. "I will make time for you, my princess." He slowly pulled away and sienna orbs gazed into darken slate gray eyes. The woman shakily nodded and he turned on his heel, bidding the ladies farewell.

He sighed as he continued to walk down the long hallway. He hated acting so uppity around these people. It reminded him so much of Byakuya and it bothered him so. He was usually a down to earth kind of person, not used to people catering to him. Even if he was the son of a wealthy man, his family never acted in such a way. They didn't talk down to people or even need many servants around. They usually did everything themselves, his father saying that hard work made the man.

Ichigo felt like he was becoming some prissy prince and he hoped he could find someone different to enjoy for the time he was there. He needed to unwind and be himself. Finally making it to the tearoom, he slipped into the open room. A tall man sat in one of the Canapé couch with deep violet velvet cushions.

"Good evening, Lord Aizen."

"Ah, young master Kurosaki. I am quite delighted that you have graced us with your presence after such a long time." Ichigo smiled, sitting down on the opposite chair.

"Yes, well, my business trip took longer than I thought, but you know most of my free time is always spent here."

"Indeed. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ichigo nodded and reached for the cup sitting near him. He sipped at it, trying not to grimace at the bland taste. He never really liked tea, but that was the only thing that seemed to be in the older man's vocabulary and cupboard. "So," Aizen started as he sipped his tea. "Have you chosen which courtesan you would like to accompany you for your time here?"

"…I was wondering if there was something new, maybe different from the norm." Aizen hummed, a subtle smiled pulling at his lips.

"Well…a new one arrived a few weeks ago. I must warn you though, he is a ruffian and not even close to being ready to attend anyone as influential as you."

"Oh?" This seemed to excite Ichigo and he couldn't wait to hear more.

"He was brought here because of an un-paid debt. He is unrefined, loud and very rude. A German a few years older than you, young master."

"I want to see him. He seems interesting." Ichigo was very excited to see who this man was. He did enjoy the other courtesans who catered to him, but he wanted someone who would put up a fight. He needed a little fire in his life.

Aizen just smiled again before calling his assistant. "Gin."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ichigo glared at the silver haired skinny man that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man just smiled at Ichigo and the boy shivered.

"Can you go retrieve Grimmjow for me? I am sure he is lazing around somewhere." The man bowed and left without another word.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his brow arched, hearing the soft footsteps of Gin disappear. Aizen just sipped his tea, his lips upturned.

Ichigo wondered what this man was like. Aizen seemed to be quite amused about him. It really didn't matter to him either way as long as he could get something out of his trip to the manor. He sipped his bland tea before setting the cup down and leaning back deeper into the chair. He was quite exhausted and hoped he could sleep soon.

After a while, Ichigo frowned at the loud voice sounding from down the hall. He leaned over and his eyes widened at the sight of the very tall and deliciously muscled man. The closer he got the more Ichigo could make out every part of the man. He could see the corded muscles and defined pectorals. The man's stomach was hard and Ichigo could see the muscles flexing as the man walked. He didn't understand why the guy was shirtless, but he really could care less. He gazed down at the low riding trousers, seeing the start of what appeared to be blue curls.

He glanced back up to see aquamarine eyes gazing at him and Ichigo found himself licking his lips. The man was gorgeous and he seemed quite strong. Ichigo had never thought he would be this close to such an amazingly handsome man. Even his previous lover had nothing on this man. He noticed the blue chaotic hair and found himself smirking. He guessed he really wasn't the only one with such colorful hair.

"The hell did ya want, Aizen?" Ichigo was astonished at how the man was speaking. It turned him on, making his loins quiver and his cock twitch. Oh yes, he was perfect.

"Grimmjow, I'd like for you to meet someone. This is master Kurosaki. You will be accompanying him throughout the time he is here."

"…Yer shittin' me." The blue haired man glanced at Ichigo, his bushy blue eyebrow arched.

"Language," Aizen said in a warning tone, but Grimmjow just tutted. "Do I have to remind you why you are here, Grimmjow?" The man sighed with irritation and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo just smiled and rose from his sitting position. He made his way towards Grimmjow, softly brushing passed him and savoring the husky cologne. It made Ichigo's mouth water and he found himself wanting to taste Grimmjow right then and there.

"I'll take him."

* * *

**Next Day – Morning**

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his head against plush and soft cotton pillows. He slowly blinked his eyes open and gazed out of the large double doors. They looked out onto the balcony that was connected to his room. He was glad the sun was shining and hoped not a drop of rain would fall that day. It was his first day there since such a long time and he wanted to savor every part of it, most of the savoring being done outside. He was overjoyed that he would be spending most of his time there with Grimmjow.

The other man didn't seem too happy about that, but Ichigo knew he would be able to change that very quickly. At least he hoped he could. Grimmjow seemed like a very difficult man, but that was always the fun part. He lay there, enjoying the warm sun radiating against his uncovered body. It was relaxing, soothing and…

**BANG!**

Ichigo jumped, quickly lifting himself up from the bed, his long orange hair falling over his shoulder. He gazed at the door that had hit the wall as it was thrown, or maybe kicked open. Looking back at the doorway, he felt himself blush a little at who was standing in the doorway. Grimmjow was there, his upper body still shirtless. He was holding a large tray overflowing with all kinds of breakfast dishes. The man's face was pulled into a deadly sneer and his hair was tussled looking as if he just woke up.

"I hate you," the blue haired man growled. Ichigo found himself chuckling. He slowly slipped out of the bed, ignoring his own nakedness. He was so used to it already that he didn't care who else saw it. He sauntered over to Grimmjow, enjoying the way Grimmjow's eyes were raking over him.

Stepping up to him, he continued to gaze into sapphire eyes before looking down at that plethora of food, steaming hot and smelling divine. He reached for a sausage and slowly slipped it into his mouth, inwardly chuckling at how Grimmjow was gazing at his lips. He sucked on the moist and juicy meat before slowly biting down and moaning around it.

He took the other half and lifted up to the taller man. Grimmjow opened his mouth and Ichigo slipped the meat into the man's mouth, his finger included. He moaned as it was sucked on and he pulled it out, watching Grimmjow chew on the breakfast meat.

"I'm glad you decided to join me for breakfast." Ichigo smiled and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing and slipping into a robe.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Ichigo mock pouted as he walked passed Grimmjow, noticing the man following behind him. He opened the balcony doors and stepped through them, enjoying how the sunrays massaged his skin. He slowly sat in the chair and watched Grimmjow set the tray down on the table before throwing himself in the opposite seat.

"Don't be that way. I promise spending time with me won't be boring." Grimmjow smirked and licked his lips at the expansive of bare skin showing.

"Yeah…I can see that."

They talked about nothing in particular as they ate. Ichigo found Grimmjow to be more interesting then he had initially thought. He was very down to earth and that's what Ichigo liked. The man was nothing like the many other courtesans at the manor coming from wealthy families. Instead of following in the footsteps of their parents they wanted to cater to other people's wants and needs. Grimmjow was there not because he wanted to be, but because he had to be. He wasn't a rich man, practically living on the streets of Germany. He used to work at a steel mill, but when he wasn't making enough he borrowed quite a large amount of money from Aizen. The brown haired man dealt business in many different countries, so it wasn't a surprise to Ichigo. Not being able to pay it back, he had to start working at the manor.

Ichigo kind of felt sorry for the man. He really didn't seem to belong there, though Ichigo didn't know where the man belonged. He wondered just how much Grimmjow had borrowed. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he felt like he should at least do something.

Grimmjow stabbed at a piece of egg and Ichigo found himself staring at the man. Even if he was barbaric, Ichigo found him absolutely delicious. He wanted nothing more than to jump his bones at that very second, but he felt that he should at least spend more time with the man.

"Grimmjow." The man glanced up, chewing his food. "What would you like to do today?" The man's bushy blue eyebrow raised and he set his fork down before leaning back in his chair.

"Ain't I supposed to be askin' you that?" Ichigo found the man's accent something he could get used to. It spilled out of those wonderful lips as if it was molten honey.

"Yes, but I want you to enjoy this as well. It would be boring if we did what I wanted to all the time." The man looked away and glanced out towards the gardens that were behind the large home. He wasn't really sure what there was to do.

"…What about fightin'?" Ichigo's own brow arched and he wondered what the man was talking about. "Like…sword fightin'." Ichigo smiled. He was surprised the man had even said such a thing.

"Can you sword fight?" Grimmjow shrugged, not really giving a yes or no, but his lips were upturned, showing a peek of pearly white canines. Ichigo chuckled and reached for his orange juice. "…Alright. I'm game."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe how good the man was. He brought down his sword, surprised at how fast Grimmjow was at blocking it. The sounds of metal massaging and clashing filled the room as Ichigo tried to keep up with the blue haired man.

Mahogany eyes gazed at the wide, almost maniacal smirk on the man's gorgeous face and he could see that Grimmjow was enjoying himself. The sweat forming on the man's chest was distracting, but Ichigo knew if he slipped Grimmjow would wound him. He backed up, standing a few feet away from Grimmjow, his breath coming out a little ragged.

"I didn't think you would be this good!" Ichigo said, his voice echoing. The blue haired courtesan chuckled, throwing his sword up and watching it flip.

"I've had some practice."

"With whom?" Ichigo started dashing towards Grimmjow, his sword still down by his side. The man's smile seemed to widen and he readied himself. The young master quickly brought up his sword, but changed directions at the last minute and caught Grimmjow by surprise, nicking him in the shoulder.

The man hissed, but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. He looked down at his shoulder, seeing a line of blood form. Reaching his thumb up, he swiped it across the wound and slipped the appendage into his mouth. "My father," he responded, looking over his shoulder and towards Ichigo. "He was a soldier in the war." Ichigo smiled, watching Grimmjow turn around. "That was a nice trick."

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "My father. He wasn't in the war, but he and I took fencing lessons."

"You don't seem like the prissy uppity type." Ichigo frowned, realizing what that statement meant. "Fencin' seems kinda, I don't know, for the people with sticks up der asses."

"I'll have you know, fencing is a great sport and I refuse to be talked to in such a way." Ichigo was angry that someone would talk about something he had cherished so much. It was the only thing that he and his father actually bonded on and he enjoyed keeping that memory alive.

"Tch, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just statin' the facts." Ichigo snarled and threw down his sword. He started to stomp towards Grimmjow, his mocha eyes blazing with anger. When he got close enough, he raised his arm and swung out, punching Grimmjow in the jaw. "Ow! What the fuck!" The man reached his hand up and massaged his jaw, glaring at the retreating back.

"To think I could be friendly with such a ruffian!" Ichigo walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Grimmjow in the room alone. The blue haired man pushed against his jaw and spit, noticing the blood that came out.

"Shit, I take back what I said. A prissy person could never hit that hard."

* * *

Grimmjow frowned, walking down the wide hallway. It had been a few hours since he had seen Ichigo and he was starting to feel bad. He had been trying to find the man, but it was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. He wasn't going to apologize; he was just going to plainly tell him, that he didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Passing by an open room, he heard a few courtesans laughing it up inside. He ignored them completely, still wondering where he could possibly find Ichigo, when he heard the young master's name slip out of one of the whores in the room. He stopped and backtracked, steeping into the doorway, not even caring if he was spotted.

He listened more before he had enough. "Hey, you! Red head!" The red haired man glared over his shoulder.

"I fucking have a name and you know it, Grimmjow. Renji, remember it." He sighed and ran a hand through his long red locks. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"You were talking about Ichigo just a minute ago."

"…Yeah, so?" Grimmjow made his way deeper into the room and plopped down on the couch next to another courtesan.

"Have, uh, have ya'll all been with Ichigo?" A white haired man chuckled, his voice watery.

"If you must know, then yes, we have. It's kind of hard to refuse him. He's so good at what he does," the red head responded, his body shivering at the memories.

"So you all slept with him?" The three courtesans nodded. "Damn…"

"Don't feel upset about it. It's kind of our job. Though, master Kurosaki is different." Grimmjow gazed at Renji, wondering what he meant by that. "He doesn't just come here for sex and it usually isn't always about him. He likes to just have a good time and relax from his everyday life. It's never a one-sided deal. After spending so much time with him, it's really hard not to want him. And he never asks for it, it's always us asking for the sex."

Grimmjow frowned. He had never heard of that happening with the other clients. The women had said that most of them were demanding and usually got their way. He wondered why he was feeling comfortable around Ichigo so quickly.

"…Ya must of fucked up." The blunet glared at the white haired whore.

"Shut the hell up, Shiro." The courtesan snickered and leaned over closer to Grimmjow.

"Didja insult him?" Grimmjow's frown deepened as he gazed into golden eyes. "You bettah go say sorry."

"I don't know where the fuck he is," Grimmjow mumbled.

"He's probably in the library," the dark blue haired one said, pushing up his glasses. "He usually goes there to keep to himself. When he's in there, he usually doesn't want to be disturbed."

Grimmjow would have said thanks, but he didn't enjoy being nice to everyone. He rose from the chair and made his way out of the room. "I did say that he went there not to be disturbed." Grimmjow ignored the four eyes completely. Grimmjow walked down hallway after hallway, not really sure where the library was. He wasn't the type that read many books, so he tried to stay away from the place.

After walking for what seemed like hours, he finally found the library. He sighed, trying to brace himself and slid up next to the doorway. He peeked inside and noticed Ichigo lying in the chaise longue situated next to a large curved window. He stared at the man for a moment, noticing how the sun filtered through the window and glistened against Ichigo's skin and hair. The man's long apricot hair was spread out against the white couch and Grimmjow couldn't help but stare. The man's eyes were closed and a book was open-faced and down against his chest.

Grimmjow quietly walked in, never letting his eyes stray from the beautiful creature on the couch. He felt the need to apologize, but he really didn't want to. He stood there, gazing down at Ichigo, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, to ravish him until he was begging for more. He wanted to feel the inside of that body.

"You know…staring isn't very polite." Grimmjow's eyes widened and he watched hazy mocha eyes become revealed. They gazed up at him and Grimmjow was frozen, not really sure what to do or say. Ichigo's brow arched at the quietness. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Uh, I-I wanted to uhm… Shit, I wanted to say sorry. Ya know, for earlier and stuff." Grimmjow frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't really mean to insult cha, I was just jokin."

Ichigo sighed and raised himself from his laying position. He pulled the book from his chest and set it on the table next to him. "You know, you are the first person to ever insult me, well in front of my face at least. Most people are too scared to. I'm kind of glad you were treating me like a normal person. …I didn't mean to punch you, I was just angry."

Grimmjow sat down on the edge of the chair and stared at Ichigo. "So we cool?" Ichigo smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, we're all good."

"Good, how about we go get some grub? I'm starvin'." Ichigo nodded and watched Grimmjow rise from the chair and start to make his way out of the room. "I had been lookin fer ya all day. Yer a tough person ta find. I couldn't settle down until I said I was sorry."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened at the subtle confession. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he wondered why he was getting so giddy about such a normal statement. He cleared his throat and looked away before rising from the chair. Grimmjow was making him feel weird and he didn't know if he was enjoying it.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Ichigo found himself feeling weird about being around Grimmjow so much. The man was just too comfortable with him and Ichigo was starting to feel the same way. After the man apologized, it had been smooth sailing for the two of them. They would have breakfast, lunch and dinner together, finding a large amount of topics to talk about. Though Grimmjow wasn't in the same class as him, Ichigo found the man very knowledgeable about a few things. Ichigo enjoyed listening to the way Grimmjow explained things, sometimes getting a few laughs from it.

The man was different and he enjoyed it. Even though he enjoyed Grimmjow's company, he knew he couldn't spend all his time with him. The other courtesans would get upset and Ichigo didn't want to have a riot on his hands. He felt bad about pushing Grimmjow to the side to spend time with the other residents of the home. Orihime had wanted to spend time in the garden and Ichigo wouldn't deny her request. Renji wanted to go fishing while, Ishida wanted to talk about his trip to London.

Shiro was the last one to deal with and he was always the neediest. Ichigo didn't mind it, but he wanted to spend the remainder of his time with Grimmjow. So he spent a few days with Shiro, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the white skinned man.

Eventually after being away from Grimmjow for an entire week, Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. The man's existence was rotting his brain. making it very hard to stay away. He frowned, making his way down the long hallway. He wondered where the man was. He had searched everywhere, inside the mansion and outside in the gardens. He searched the pool only to find a few courtesans begging him to come swimming with them. After what felt like forever, he decided to give up. He was exhausted and he would probably see him later on.

He walked back to his room, wondering where the loud and brash blue haired man could be. It wasn't like him to just be gone for the whole day. Opening the door to his room, he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He didn't want to be disturbed while he was napping. Turning around, he froze, gazing at the figure on his bed. Brown eyes stared at the strong naked thighs and long legs thrown over the cover. The curve of the man's tight behind was on display, making Ichigo's manhood twitch behind his tight trousers.

Ichigo found himself stiffly walking closer, not even caring that the blue haired man was sleeping in his bed, naked. He let his eyes roam up the large back, noticing the tattoo of a gothic six. He gulped, reaching down to massage the fabric against his hard-on.

The man's blue hair was tussled, lying chaotically across his brow. It was too perfect of a sight to want to disturb, but he wanted to take part in something a little more vigorous. He reached his hand out and let it ghost over the man's skin, listening to the quiet moan it produced. He mumbled the man's name, hoping it would waken him and he was rewarded with a shift of movement. The man turned over and sleepy blue eyes were slowly revealed.

"Where the hell have ya been?" Grimmjow lazily said, yawning as he started to kick the covers away. "I've been fuckin waitin for ya." Ichigo wasn't sure what he should say. He watched blue orbs descend his body before the man smirked, eyes gazing at the hard-on pushing at his pants. "Seems like yer happy ta see me. So…what are we gonna do today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gazed down at the mischievous look in the man's aqua eyes and smirked. He slowly started to undo his shirt, working slowly from button to button. "I'm not quite sure, Grimmjow. What did you have in mind?"

The man's large hand reached out and started to pull at the belt wrapped around Ichigo's hips. He undid the button before slowly pulling down the zipper. Grimmjow yanked at the trousers, pushing them down until they pooled at Ichigo's ankles. He glanced up, seeing mocha orbs gazing down at him. "Hmmm, not sure." The blue haired courtesan watched as Ichigo pulled on the hair tie, releasing the tendrils of orange locks. They fell down, stopping right at the man's toned thighs. The man's chest was now bare and Grimmjow took in the smooth and flawless lithe body. He quickly reached for the underwear, wanting to see Ichigo completely naked again.

He gazed at the impressive length, standing attention and waiting for what was to come. He licked his lips wanting nothing more than to feel the hot matter in his mouth. He grabbed Ichigo by the hand, pulling him closer to the bed and he didn't even wait for permission before he slid his tongue up the man's shaft and engulfed the length into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned, watching the blunet's lips slide up and down his cock. His hips rocked slowly, following the rhythm Grimmjow was setting. He had been waiting for this day. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Grimmjow and he was glad that the man finally was feeling the same way. He listened to the slurping that Grimmjow was making and the sound was making him so much more turned on. He slowly opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them and looked down. Darkened blue orbs were gazing up at him and Ichigo could see that Grimmjow was just as turned on.

The man started to pull away and Ichigo groaned when the man's lips were no longer on him. The large calloused hand pulled him closer and he fully slipped out of the pants, making sure to leave his shoes as well. He slid up over Grimmjow and settled down near the man's neck. Lips surrounded him again and he arched over, pressing his hand against the wall. This was different and his eyes darkened, almost becoming black at the position they were in. He hummed at the feeling, feeling hands grasp at his ass, kneading the fleshy mounds.

"Fuck," he moaned, loving the way Grimmjow swallowed around him. Fingers started to slide inward and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's finger rub against his anus. He smirked down at him, loving how the blunet was thinking. "Grimmjow," he breathed, watching blue eyes look up at him. The man refused to stop what he was doing and pushed his finger into Ichigo, moaning at the way the boy shuddered. "Nnn!" Ichigo's body shook and he leaned over, feeling his hips jerk faster and sending him deeper into Grimmjow's mouth.

The man moaned around the cock, letting his finger thrust in and out of Ichigo. His body was hot and his cock was throbbing with want, dripping with precum. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked. He imagined Ichigo slamming into him repeatedly and his cock twitched with desire.

He slowly pulled away, the taste of Ichigo so desirable that he whimpered at the act. But he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to have this man inside of him. "Fuck…I-I can't wait anymore." Ichigo smirked and started to back up.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"I want you ta fuck me." Ichigo hummed, situating himself between Grimmjow's legs. He watched the blunet spread them wider, not even caring how he looked. He wasn't the kind to blush about such things and he knew what he wanted. Grimmjow reached under him and spread his cheeks apart, letting Ichigo see the tight puckered hole. "J-just hurry up…. I fuckin need it."

Ichigo's brow arched, but he didn't protest. He slid closer and let the tip of his cock press against the entrance. He pushed forward, listening to Grimmjow's moan at being breached. He pushed a little more, only to have Grimmjow slam up against him, pushing him deeper inside, completely engulfing him. He hissed and his body quivered. The surrounding around him was warm and pulsating and Ichigo found himself trying to relax. Grimmjow was so tight, he didn't know if he could move without coming.

He gazed down at the half-lidded orbs, seeing the man's long legs out of the corner of his eye. Hands resting against the man's narrow hips, Ichigo pulled out, slamming back in, unconsciously stabbing the blunet's prostate.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, his cock twitching, juices dribbling out from the tip. His back arched up of the bed and his head thrown back. Ichigo moaned, continuing to slam into Grimmjow. The man's hole was amazing and Ichigo couldn't keep his hips from thrusting erratically.

Ichigo slid his hands over Grimmjow's rock hard abs, his eyes never leaving the man's face, his expression one of completely bliss. Blue eyes were rolled back and his mouth was slightly hanging open. He gripped the headboard for leverage and Grimmjow found himself running his hands up Ichigo's body. He needed to feel the man more, needed to feel the sweating flesh under his fingertips.

"Harder…fuck me harder." Ichigo obeyed, loving the wanton groans and cries spilling from the lips. He never thought that he would actually see Grimmjow like this. The man was hotter than he already was. Spread wide and open, he didn't even care that he was on the receiving end. He just laid there and enjoyed the sensations. He enjoyed the feeling of having someone deep inside him. It was always so much more to Ichigo. He felt the position was a sign of trust and maybe that meant that Grimmjow trusted him. So should he start to trust a person again? Should he open himself up to a new person as well?

He leaned over and stared into the man's deep blue eyes. He felt arms wrap themselves around him and he pressed his lips against Grimmjow, moaning at how the man quickly took advantage. Tongues battled, not for dominance, but to feel more passion against each other. They lapped at each other, wanting to taste each other. He pulled away and leaned down to suck on Grimmjow's nipples. He lapped at the buds, swirling his tongue as he continued to fuck the blunet into the bed. The man tasted so good. His flesh tasted like heaven and Ichigo could feel the telltale signs of his climax on the horizon. He let his fingers ghost over sweaty skin before they wrapped around Grimmjow's hot shaft.

Stroking, he synced the pace with his thrusts. "F-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo just hummed around Grimmjow's nipple, feeling his own balls swell and tighten. He continued to stroke the man, feeling his hole clinch around him and his body arch. Ichigo felt the wetness against his abdomen, sticky and hot and he listened to Grimmjow call his name. It was his turn and he drove deeper into the hot body, exploding his seed inside with a quiet grunt. He fell against the man, his face laying flat against the man's chest and his cock still buried inside.

Grimmjow sighed, listening to Ichigo do the same. He gazed down, staring at the orange hair and reached his hand down. He softly ran his fingers through the silky long locks, relishing in the moment. That had been amazing. His body still tingled at the feeling of Ichigo inside him and he enjoyed the new feeling. He frowned, realizing how much he had enjoyed being there. He was really going to miss the orange haired young master after he was gone.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the library, sitting on the chaise longue that Ichigo once slept on. It was quite boring without the young master around. It had been a few weeks since Ichigo had left and Grimmjow wondered what was going to happen now. A few clients had come by, but not one of them wanted him. It really didn't bother him because he didn't want to cater to a bunch of old perverts, but if he didn't get any clients then he would never be able to pay off his debt.

He looked down at the book that was sitting on the edge of the couch. He reached for it and read the front of the book.  _The Taming of the Shrew by_ _ **William Shakespeare**_ _._  Grimmjow remembered how much Ichigo adored Shakespeare. He frowned and opened the book, reading it. He really didn't understand it, but it must be damn good if Ichigo enjoyed the man so much. He sighed and closed the book, setting it down back where it had been.

He needed to find something to do.

"Grimmjow." The blue haired man looked up to see Aizen standing in the doorway. "I wondered where you were," he said as he walked in. "It's a surprise to see you in the library." Grimmjow just shrugged and looked back out the window. Aizen could feel something rolling off of the man, but he wasn't quite sure of what it was. "Anyway, the reason I came looking for you is because you have to get ready to leave."

Grimmjow turned his attention back towards Aizen, his lips sporting a frown. "Leavin? Where the hell am I goin?"

"You're debt has been paid. Your suitor is coming to get you." Grimmjow's frown deepened and he rose from the chair.

"Wha? Who is it? I haven't had a client in weeks." Grimmjow was starting to panic, wondering whom the old fart was that was trying to buy him.

Aizen just smiled and turned his back on Grimmjow. "You will find out. Now you have to go get your bags packed. You mustn't dawdle."

Grimmjow watched Aizen leave with confused eyes. He looked away, wondering who it could possibly be. He shivered at it being a perverted influential bastard. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Heading to his room, he started to pack his clothing. It didn't take him much time, not having many things with him. He sighed and looked at his room before throwing his bag strap over his shoulder. There was a knock on his door and he looked over his shoulder to see a servant standing at he open door.

"Are you ready, Grimmjow, sir?" He nodded and started to make his way out of the room. He followed behind the servant, gazing at the other courtesans who were looking his way. Stepping out of the large mansion, he saw the horse-drawn carriage coming up the pathway. He took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly,

It finally stopped and he slowly made his way down the stairs, wanting to prolong the meeting. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be some fuck toy for some old man. One of the servants took his bag and set it into the carriage before he opened the door. He slipped inside and sat down across the person, not even wanting to look their way. The door shut and Grimmjow listened to the deep chuckle.

His blue eyes widened and he swiftly turned his head. He gazed into chocolate brown eyes and saw long apricot hair.

"Ichigo!" he squeaked, frowning at how his voice cracked. "What the hell!" The orange haired man pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and he leaned over until his nose brushed against Grimmjow's. He slipped onto the man's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He watched Grimmjow's eyes slowly darken and he moaned at the spicy cologne wafting off the man. He smiled, feeling arms wrap around his waist.

"You're mine now, for as long as I like. …How does that sound?"

Grimmjow sighed before chuckling. "Whatever you say…young master."


End file.
